Planetary King of Industria
The Planetary King of Industria (インダストリアの星王, Indasutoria no Seiō) is the elderly and rightful ruler of planet Industria. He was the former wielder of the sacred Org, but passed it on to his son prince Bulge, who would later lose his life but not before passing on the Org to a young peasant named Astro, who would later be given the title of prince by the king himself. Appearance The king is a rather tall man, with long white/gray hair that is rather well kept, and a lot of wrinkels in his face. He has very long pointy nose, and eyes that are nearly always in shadow making his eyes hard to see. He also has a long scar going downwards over his right eye. He dresses in long robes that is very decorated and has pelt trimmed along its ends. In his youth he seems to have been mostly the same, only with a much plainer robe, and unkept hair that seems to have been much darker(possibly dark blue in colour, like his son). Personality History In the past he was the successor to the royal family line of Indutria and as such he was also the successor of the Org. In his youth he mastered the weapon completely and with it he became the undisputed ruler of the entire planet. Eventually he at some point lost control of the org and started to lose more and more control over the planet until he eventually only ruled over the capital with no problems. Plot Powers & Abilities Though an old and weak man by the time the series started, in his youth he wielded the Org, and with it he was a warrior of such skill and power that he was able to rule the entire planet with no opposition. As the King of Industria he once ruled the entire planet undisputed, and though his control over it has has gotten weaker over the years he still is regarded as the ruler of Industria and he still has command over powerful men such as Tiamat. According to its Archduke, the military power he commands has power equal to or greater than the planet of endra. Weapons In the past he was capable of wielding the legendary Org, and with it he ruled the entire planet. By the time the series starts however, he had lost his "Worthiness" and was no longer capable of wielding the Org. He seems to have favored the "Trident" form of the weapon Having once mastered the Org completely, it can be assumed that he is, or at least was a master of using different weapon types(possibly specialising in polearms). Relationships Family Bulge He and his son Bulge had a strained relationship. Bulge was very spoiled and didnt care about much, something the king admited was his own fault, hower though they rarely if ever saw eye to eye, he cared deeply about his son and was was devastated about his death. Before Astro comfirmed that Bulge was indeed dead, he desperately hoped that his son had started to change into a better person, showing that he truely wanted his son to become a better person than the spoiled child he had raised. He was also ecstatic with pride when his "son" managed to awaken the Org in spite of his own doubts that he would ever see the legendary weapon again. Subjects Tiamat Quotes Trivia *The fact that he is nearly hundred years old(98), while his son was 15 means that his son Bulge was born while he was 83 years old, an extreme age to have a child. *A running gag involving the King is him apearing very serious and/or threatening in one panel and then do something completely opposite to this the moment afterwards. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Human